


take my heart, don't throw it away

by 27dis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mute Bucky Barnes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: He sits on one of the chairs there and stares at Sam.Sam returns it, but Bucky is not giving up.Not long after that, Sam sighs. Bucky smiles as he declares his victory.Or;Christmas day with Sam and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	take my heart, don't throw it away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have experiences with a mute person, but I do have an online friend who was mute for years. I think that is an interesting condition and it is very rare for someone to know about it. It's like, non-existent, in my country. So, I really hope you'd like this fic. 
> 
> English is not my first language, any grammatical and vocabulary mistakes are mine. I'm sorry for any other mistakes that you might find in this story.

"I'm home."

The sound of the door accompanies that sentence. Bucky looked up from the TV to find Sam hanging his coat up. He looks tired. He must have an exhausting day—on Christmas day! Unbelievable. His eyes don't shine with brightness and his mouth doesn't quirk up, unlike when he went out this morning.

Sam walks to see what's on the TV before going to the kitchen next to it. He opens the fridge, _looking for drinks_ , Bucky supposes. And he is true because Sam pulls out a bottle of orange juice and drink it. From the bottle. _Directly_ from the bottle.

Sam stops drinking when he realizes that Bucky is glaring at him. He smiles innocently and Bucky rolls his eyes. He turns off the TV then walks to the kitchen, approaching Sam. He sits on one of the chairs there and stares at Sam.

Sam returns it, but Bucky is not giving up.

Not long after that, Sam sighs. Bucky smiles as he declares his victory.

Sam sit down next to Bucky. His shoulder pressing up with him. Sam doesn't mind. Bucky doesn't mind if Sam doesn't mind.

"You know, it's just—" Sam stops himself. He stares into nothing for a second before sighing again. "It's my brother, Gideon," Sam explains, finally. "I've told you about him before, haven't I?"

Bucky nods. Sam told him that his relationship with Gideon is not at ... _best_ , Sam would put it. He said that Gideon couldn't bear with the fact that Sam joined the Air Force. Bucky gave Sam a reassuring pat on his shoulder and thigh that day.

"He shows up today," Sam continues, "at Ma's house." He lets out a sad chuckle. "It shouldn't be weird considering that today is Christmas. I'm just unprepared, I guess." He shrugs a little.

Bucky lifts up his flesh hand to rest at Sam's shoulder, rubbing softly at the clothed skin there. Sam looks at his eyes this time and smiles. The _real_ smile. Not the fake one he sometimes wears at public.

"It's not actually bad. We talked," Sam says again, murmuring a soft 'like some adult we are' to himself. "We— We open up to each other, I guess. Yeah, you can call it that."

Sam stops himself from talking after that—more like he is trying to not break down in front of Bucky again. After a while, he starts, "We talked about—" And then he stops again. His lip is closed together tightly and he fidgets with his hands.

"Actually, you know what?" Sam turns to meet Bucky again in the eye. "Are you ready to swap present?"

Bucky nods a little eagerly this time, trying to not be distracted by the fact that Sam doesn’t want to share what he was talking about with his brother. He isn’t even sure that they are _just_ talking, but if Sam doesn’t want to talk about it, Bucky wouldn’t push him. He stands up and goes to retrieve his present. When he is back, Sam is already sitting at the same spot with a present in his hands.

Bucky opens his present from Sam first. It is a little bit heavy. Bucky steals a glance at him before he opens the box. Inside there are two mugs with 'Mr. Barnes-Wilson' written on them. He looks up at Sam again and smiles brightly. Sam offers a wide smile back.

"It was Steve's idea actually," Sam explains, "I think it's cute. Glad you like it."

Bucky stares at the mugs again before putting it on the kitchen table to reach his gifts. It's a box wrap in a red paper. Sam stares at it and Bucky suspiciously.

"You are not giving me a spoon again this time, aren't you?"

Bucky grins at the remark but shakes his head no. He points to the box again to remind Sam that he hasn't open it yet. Sam stares at him still for a moment before looking down at the box. He tears the wrapping neatly to find a small blue box inside.

"What is this, hm?" Sam lifts up the cover and immediately lets out a sound that he is confused because what he finds inside is a pile of little papers, stapled together like a book of name cards. The paper on top has 'Reasons why I love Sam Wilson' written on it. Sam smiles softly.

Stealing a glance at Bucky, Sam picks it up and opens it, reading what's inside.

  1. _Sam makes good breakfasts._



Sam chuckles. He is not expecting that to be the first reason he is going to read. He opens the next page.

  1. _Sam likes soap opera and doesn't like watching the news all the time._



"Well, at least you like the soap opera that I watch," Sam comments while grinning. Bucky grins back while shaking his head, telling Sam that he doesn't need to comment at every single number.

Sam continues.

  1. _Sam sings horribly._



Sam glares again at Bucky. He rolls his eyes before going back to read the rest.

  1. _Sam fills the silence with good things._
  2. _Sam makes me laugh or grin often._
  3. _Sam is the best person to cuddle with._
  4. _Sam speaks and listens. He is good at both of them._
  5. _Sam doesn't force me to speak at all._



Seeing the mute topic, Sam looks up again at Bucky who just shrugs.

  1. _Sam understands me without me needing to say it to him._



Sam smiles. It's hard at first. Trying to communicate with someone who doesn't want to talk at all. Sam try to do his best even until now.

  1. _Sam likes to smile at me._
  2. _Sam is the cause of that warm feeling on my chest._
  3. _Sam makes me want to kiss him every time he smiles, eyes bright, to me._



Sam smiles uncontrollably. His chest is warm just because of reading these things.

  1. _Sam is always there for me._
  2. _Sam guides me through new things._
  3. _Sam allows me to take care of him._



Even Sam still questions himself at this problem. But being taken care of is nice, being taken care of by Bucky is more than nice.

  1. _Sam colors my day with his jokes and talking._
  2. _Sam brings new person in my life that I didn't know I need._
  3. _Sam is the person in my life that I didn't know I need._



Sam shakes his head in reflex. He doesn't believe the amount of sappiness in these.

  1. _Sam makes me full of worry when he goes to missions without me._



Sam is reminded again of the event from last week—and the last month, and the month before it, and the month before. Bucky rushing to the hospital when Sam comes back with injuries from a mission without him. It's an unpleasant experience for both of them.

  1. _Sam makes me want to take him to Wakanda where it's peaceful and forgets about our job._



Sam smiles again and looks up at Bucky. The fact that he thinks about spending the rest of his life with Sam in a peaceful environment makes his heart flutters. Bucky looks back at him with such determination that do things to Sam.

Sam realizes that only one page is left. He nervously flips into the last page.

  1. _Look at me._



Sam frowns in confusion. Before he gets the chance to look up, he is interrupted by a voice.

"Sam."

Sam freezes. His eyes widen and he immediately looks up. He must have been dreaming. _No way_ , Bucky did not—

"You always open up for me, so I want to open up to you."

Apparently, no. No, Sam isn't dreaming. This is Bucky talking to him.

"Buck," Sam rasps out, "no, you don't have to do this."

Bucky’s voice is rough and hoarse. It’s nothing like the voice Steve’s had described to him. Hearing his voice for the first time after meeting him is weird. But Bucky does have a good voice.

"No, I don't," Bucky replies, smiling, "but I want to. With you." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a little red box. Sam put his hand up to his mouth to prevent him from crying out loud.

When Bucky gets into one knee, Sam starts, "Bucky, you—" He is interrupted by Bucky holding his free hand up. He prepares himself mentally as he opens the little box, presenting a black gold ring in it. Sam starts to tear up.

"Sam, my sweetheart, my darling, my hero, my guide in the dark, the love of my life," Bucky says. He can feel himself and his voice shaking a little bit from nervous and the lack of speaking for a long time.

Sam, on the other hand, has started crying quietly as he listens to Bucky's words. Not believing his eyes and ears.

"I really want to do this with you," Bucky continues, "I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Sam puts away the box slowly. Waiting Bucky's words. He can feel himself sobbing quietly like a kid but he doesn't really care right now.

"So, Sam Wilson soon to be Sam Barnes-Wilson, will you marry me?"

As if on cue, Sam launch himself at Bucky, making him stammer a little bit before hugging Sam back just as tightly.

"Yes, Bucky, Yes!" Sam exclaims on Bucky's shoulder. "Yesyesyesyesyes! Of course, Bucky! Yes!"

Bucky closes his eyes and focuses just on Sam. Sam's warm body hugging him tightly. The happy tears from Sam’s eyes on his shoulder. Sam’s arms on his back.

It's nice to be able to talk.

* * *

_("So, I bought the right present at the right time?"_

_"...Yeah, I was surprised, honestly. I nearly think that you found out about my gift.")_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this headcanon that Bucky is mute for a while. I think it's cute that he wants to open up to Sam more, starting by speaking in front of Sam. I imagine him practices with Natasha or Steve, talking in general and planning the proposal.


End file.
